Kiba Yui OC
by 019906
Summary: ini hasil bengong selama dapet naruto fever lagi. RR monggo, no like no read, flamer no welcome. OC Yui dan Kiba. ada Sasukenya juga bentar :


ini engga tau apa judulnya, yang pasti ini OC sementara aku Yui sama Kiba. no flame! RR monggo~

* * *

><p>Sasuke. Ya, ia berdiri dengan gagah di atas sebuah pohon, tidak bergeming. Naruto melihatnya dari kejauhan bersama Yui, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato.<p>

"setelah sekian lama," ujar Naruto. "kau tidak berubah juga ya"

Sasuke diam, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan pandangan gelisah Sakura yang telah menunggunya sekian lama, dan dengan pandangan seperti itu ia bergumam, "kau, Sasuke?"

Senyum kecil berkelebat diantara kedua orang itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yui segera mengeluarkan kunci tangannya untuk membuat jurus. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naruto, namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Sebelum Naruto sempat mencegahnya melakukan hal yang gegabah, badannya tak sempat bergerak. Jurus yang bisa dilakukan sedikit orang dengan kemampuan Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinnegan, atau orang dengan monster mengerikan di dalam tubuhnya itu dapat membuat kekkai di daerah pertarungan, membuat semua orang tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa apaan ini! Hentikan sekarang juga!" raung Naruto. "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Yui! Ingat pesan Tsunade!" lanjut Yamato. Yui hanya tersenyum tipis, dan dengan gesit ia berlari menuju Sasuke. Pangeran Kegelapan itu tidak terkena kekkai Yui, atau lebih tepatnya ia _tidak_ dikenakan kekkai. Chakranya semakin kuat, ia melakukan jurus apinya dengan dahsyat namun Yui dapat menghindarinya. Melompati pohon dan berputar di depan Sasuke, Sakura tak akan percaya apa yang terjadi.

Yui memeluk Sasuke erat, dan tak berapa lama ia pun menyambut pelukan Yui.

"Baumu tak berubah" kenang Yui.

"Hmph," Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?"

"Beri tahu aku, kalau begitu" ujar Yui, masih memeluk erat orang yang dianggapnya saudara itu.

"Orochimaru-san murka sejak kejadian itu" ia tampak tak begitu nyaman. "Ia menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke markas"

"TIDAK!" potong Sakura dengan nafas tersengal. "Jangan kau bawa ia! Ia sakit! Lebih baik kau membawaku!"

Sai mencemooh. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal payah seperti itu" Sakura geram tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa. Yui membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Mmhm," ia terdiam. "Kau kira aku tak tahu hal seperti itu? Kau belum fokus. Aku masih bisa membaca pikiranmu"

"Berarti kau tahu ini akan terjadi kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menusukkan pedang pendeknya ke perut Yui melalui punggungnya. Yamato gelisah.

"Yui! Apa apaan kau Sasuke! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tsunade-sama!"

Ketika pedang dilepaskan dari tubuhnya, salah satu dari pengikut sasuke yang berbadan besar menggendongnya. Yui tersenyum kecil, darah keluar dari mulutnya juga membasahi bagian perutnya. Sasuke memberi perintah 'lekas pergi' dan ketiga orang itu pun pergi. Kekkai Yui pun langsung terlepas. Naruto geram dan dimulailah pertarungan antar sahabat itu.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, Yui menyadari dirinya berada di ruangan remang dengan baju piyama putih tradisional dan kompres di kepalanya. Sebuah tangan segera mengganti kompresnya. Itu Sasuke, dengan baju putih yang sama dengannya, terbalut perban di kepala, leher dan tangannya dan ia duduk di kursi kecil di sampingnya.

" aku tak akan berbuat mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan " ia sedikit tersenyum sambil memeras kompresnya. " Tayuya yang mengganti baju dan merawat lukamu, dan sekarang kau demam "

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Naruto dan aku bertarung, kau tahu. Ia begitu marah mengetahui kau dibawa pergi dengan cara seperti itu, tapi kurasa ia akan marah apapun yang kulakukan"

_Aku kan sudah tahu. Lagipula, rasa sakit seperti ini sudah biasa, _ujar suara di kepala Sasuke.

"jangan menghabiskan chakramu untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna seperti ini," ia menaruh kompres dingin di kepala Yui, lalu duduk tegak di sampingnya. "aku dengar tim Kurenai akan datang membantu jadi langsung kuhabisi dia"

_tim Kurenai?_ Yui terbelalak di pikirannya, namun ia mengatakan _Kau tak membunuh Naruto kan?_

"tentu tidak, aku hanya membuatnya lemah dan pergi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu kelompok konoha itu menemukan markas ini"

Tiba tiba Yui terduduk dari tidurnya, dan ia merasa mual. Sasuke dengan gesit memberikan ember kecil dan Yui pun muntah.

"dengan ini sudah 7x, dan kurasa jumlahnya tak berkurang" Sasuke mengernyit. "Baunya tercium sampai ujung lorong"

Yui hanya bisa mendesis pelan dan kembali tiduran. Sasuke membetulkan letak kompresnya. "Aku harus pergi. Kau bisa tidur, kalau butuh apa apa kau pasti tahu cara menghubungiku. Ada masalah dengan Orochimaru, kurasa ia tak bisa memisahkan Sakon dan Ukon dengan benar lagi" ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mencium kening Yui –ciuman selamat malam untuk adiknya tersayang dan berjalan menuju pintu.

_Dengan luka seperti itu kau masih sanggup merawatku, _Sasuke terdiam di ambang pintu dengan suara itu di kepalanya. _Terimakasih, Onii-chan._

Dengan rambut masih sehitam terakhir kali mereka bertemu, ia menatap orang yang ia anggap adiknya itu dengan sayang dengan sebuah senyum kenangan di wajahnya, lalu menutup pintu dan membiarkan adiknya tertidur.

.

"Itu dia" gumam Shino. Ia merasa puas dengan serangga peliharannya.

"Ingat, jangan buat penyerangan! Kita disini hanya untuk membawa Yui pulang. Berpencar, dan jika sudah ketemu, segeralah keluar dan kembali ke Konoha!" Yamato memberi perintah, lalu ia dan keenam orang lain yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam pintu yang hanya disinari cahaya remang.

.

Kiba menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya dari semua orang, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Akamaru. Sesekali anjing kesayangannya itu melihatnya dalam, namun tak melakukan sesuatu karena ia melakukan pencarian dengan amat sangat serius. Ketika sampai di sebuah gang remang yang bercabang 2, Akamaru langsung memilih lajur kanan.

"ada apa? Kenapa pergi kesana?" Kiba tampak ragu. "Aku rasa kita akan mencoba jalan kiri pertama"

Dengan ogah, Akamaru menurut dan mereka menyusuri jalan kiri. Belum berapa lama, bau yang menyengat segera tercium oleh Kiba dan Akamaru mulai merasa sesak. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau memilih lajur kanan" sesal Kiba. Namun ia segera teringat dengan sesuatu dari masa lalunya. Sesuatu ketika seseorang keracunan ramen basi untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia selalu ingin muntah.

Bau muntah Yui.

Menahan bau yang luar biasa bau untuk penciuman anjing, Kiba menemukan sebuah pintu dengan bau yang paling tercium. Ia membuka pelan pintu itu dan diliatnya seseorang tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut dan piyama putih, juga kompres yang hangat di kepalanya. Yui. Ia tertegun sejenak lalu mendekatinya dengan Akamaru yang berjaga diluar. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya, namun teringat bahwa Sasuke menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Yui ia langsung merasa kesal. Naruto datang dengan menutup hidungnya, mencoba untuk tidak berisik ia mendekati Kiba dan tertegun pula.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya pulang," ujar Kiba pelan. Naruto diam, lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tolong ya"

Setelah Kiba menggendong Yui dan siap untuk perjalanan pulang, Hinata datang lalu menuntun mereka menuju pintu keluar. Sai dan yang lainnya telah menunggu dan ketika mereka akan memulai perjalanan Sasuke tampak cemas keluar dari pintu dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kiba. Ia terlambat. Pasukan dari Konoha itu sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

.

.

Sesampainya di Konoha, Yui langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit oleh Kiba dan segera dilakukan operasi untuk mencegah terjadinya kemungkinan buruk lain sementara Yamato dan yang lain melapor pad Tsunade.

Lelaki dengan baju seperti tuksedo hitam itu menunggu dengan gelisah di depan pintu operasi, dan ketika ninja medis selesai melakukan perawatan ia ikut mengantar gadis itu menuju ruang rawat intensif. Perasaannya begitu lega, mata coklat mahoni milik gadis itu masih bisa melihatnya lagi dan ia tak perlu khawatir gadis itu akan pergi. Setelah 3 jam, pemuda itu masih berada di samping gadis itu sambil memegang erat tangannya. Sesekali ia tertidur, namun hanya bertahan 15 menit saja, kemudian ia kembali terjaga, kalau kalau bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuh gadis itu mengamuk kembali.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Mulutnya yang ditutup dengan penutup mulut bergerak, dan mesin pengecek detak jantung berdetak lebih cepat—normal.

Kiba tertegun senang. "A, akan aku panggil yang lain!" ujarnya berseri, namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh gadis lemah itu. Kiba terdiam, menatap mata gadis yang ia impikan. Dengan tangan kiri yang diinfus, gadis itu melepas tutup mulutnya dan menarik lengan Kiba kuat kuat, menempelkan bibirnya satu sama lain dan mengecup pelan.

Kiba memang senang, namun ia teringat akan seseorang. Sasuke. Ia langsung mundur, melepaskan bibir dan tangannya dari gadis itu.

"A, apa yang kau..! Kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini..!" ujarnya terbata bata. Pipinya merah, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya dan dengan malu menatap wajah gadis itu.

_Kau, tidak menyukainya? _Suara familier terdengar di kepala Kiba. Gadis itu—Yui, memalingkan muka. Pipinya merah, namun tidak semerah Kiba.

"Bu, bukannya aku tidak suka, tetapi aku pikir kau sudah ada hubungan dengan..."

_...Sasuke? _Kiba menatapnya, mengangguk pelan. Ia memang menyukai Yui, namun ia tak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

_Aku pikir dengan aku melakukan itu aku bisa mulai memelukmu. _Muka Kiba kian memerah. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

_Yang kupikirkan selama ini... _ada jarak diam yang agak lama. Kiba tak sanggup menebak. _...kau tahu, itu kau._

Ruangan itu hanya bersuarakan mesin pengukur detak jantung. Kiba terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab, begitu pula Yui. Setelah sekian lama, sebuah suara terdengar juga.

"K, kalau begitu, apa ini giliranku untuk..mengecupmu?"

Yui terdiam, namun ia memberanikan diri melihat pemuda yang ia perhatikan selama ini. Kiba mendekat, menggenggam tangan gadis itu, menatap matanya lekat lekat dan mulai mengecupnya, sekali lagi.

.

Mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit, namun semua menjadi _chaos_ ketika Naruto dan rekan rekannya datang selepas memberi laporan dengan membanting pintu.

* * *

><p>eaaaa bagaimana? mihihi :)<p> 


End file.
